


La regina Victoria

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [10]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: E se Tsuyoshi, nelle sue avventure prima di diventare un venditore di sushi, avesse incontrato addirittura la regina d'Inghilterra?★Fandom:  KHR.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge “All Summer Long” a cura di Piscina di Prompt e Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 1322.★ Prompt: A non vede l'ora di spogliarsi, B non manca di offrire il proprio giudizio in merito.★Bonus: Scavare la sabbia cercando tesori.





	1. Chapter 1

La regina Victoria  
  


Tsuyoshi avanzò, i piedi nudi gli affondavano nel prato, sporcandosi di fango ed erba. Alzò il capo, i lunghi capelli vermigli gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso, appoggiò la mano sull’elsa della spada. Un rivolo di sudore gli scivolò lungo il collo e sulla schiena, sotto la casacca blu mare del kimono che indossava.

Sgranò gli occhi vedendo una figura femminile dirigersi nella sua direzione.

La ragazzina cavalcava all’amazzone, i corti capelli biondi le ondeggiavano intorno al viso pallido, s’intravedevano i suoi occhi sotto la frangetta. Sorrideva, con le labbra rosee e piene leggermente socchiuse. Teneva la propria cavalcatura con le braccia sottili e i seni prosperosi le ondeggiavano seguendo il movimento dell’animale al galoppo. Il sole le faceva brillare d’oro la capigliatura e ne illuminava la figura, lasciando intravedere le forme del suo corpo sotto il vestito candido che indossava.

Il giovinetto deglutì a vuoto e si deterse le labbra con la lingua, sentendole secche, le sue gote erano arrossate.

“Mia regina, è arrivato la guardia del corpo che ha inviato il Nono Boss dei Vongola” disse il maggiordomo al suo fianco.

Tsuyoshi si voltò nella sua direzione. L’omone aveva la pelle nera ed indossava un frac.

“Il Capitano dei Varia del Nono Boss dei Vongola” lo corresse Tsuyoshi con tono gelido.

La sovrana balzò da cavallo e gli atterrò di fronte, si voltò e fece calmare la propria cavalcatura, questa si fermò nitrendo.

“Puoi chiamarmi Victoria e, plebeo, finché mi proteggerai, sarai il mio body-gard” disse la giovane con forte accento inglese, accarezzando il muso dell’animale.

“Non avete vostre guardie?” domandò Tsuyoshi. Mise le mani sui fianchi e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare la coda di cavallo.

Victoria fece un sorriso che le prese meta del viso.

“Purtroppo sono tutte con mio marito, che in questo momento si trova in Africa per la sua caccia annuale” rispose.

Tsuyoshi impallidì.

“ _Tzè, tzè._  Così giovane già sposata?” domandò. Le sue iridi rosso sangue brillarono di riflessi rubino.

Victoria infilò una mano in tasca e ne estrasse un paio di guanti di pizzo bianchi.

“Per il bene del regno inglese, ma non temete, non per questo ho intenzione di non divertirmi” spiegò. Il cavallo le ticchettò con il muso su una spalla.

“Chi vi minaccia?” chiese Tusyoshi secco, assottigliando gli occhi.

“Si tratta del Boss della Mafia Russa” rispose Victoria. Si appoggiò l’indice sulle labbra.

“Non vi toccherà” giurò Tsuyoshi.

Victoria sporse il labbro inferiore.

“Credevo che saremmo andati a ucciderlo” sussurrò.

“Mia regina, voi non potete muovervi da palazzo” ringhiò il maggiordomo.

Victoria sospirò.

“Oh, giusto” esalò.

“Siete prigioniera?” chiese Tsuyoshi, massaggiandosi una spalla.

“Diciamo così, ma è etichetta. Potrei insegnartela, hai l’aria di uno che non conosce le buone maniere” rispose Victoria.

Tsuyoshi s’inginocchiò e le prese la mano nella propria.

“Imparerei sicuramente dalla migliore” disse, fissandole la lingerie in controluce.

Chiuse gli occhi e le fece il baciamano.

 

************

 

“Non pensavo che mi avresti insegnato a fare la ‘dama di corte’” disse Tsuyoshi.

“Gli uomini non vedono i preziosi se sono davanti ai loro occhi. Sono convinti che bisogna scavare sotto la sabbia per cercare i tesori e se non li trovano lì, li considerano di poco conto” rispose Victoria. Gli strinse lo chignon in cui gli aveva legato i capelli rossi e gli mise una parrucca di capelli corti di un vermiglio molto più scuro.

“Voi mi siete sembrata un tesoro, eppure non eravate nascosta” ribatté Tsuyoshi. Si mordicchiò un labbro fino ad arrossarselo.

Victoria lo colpì alla testa con un ventaglio rosso rubino.

“Io sono un tesoro rinchiuso in un forziere appartenente a qualcun altro. E tu ami rubare ciò che non è tuo, plebeo” borbottò.

Tsuyoshi sospirò, sentiva il corpetto premergli il petto muscoloso. Si guardò allo specchio e impallidì.

“Sembro davvero una donna” borbottò.

Victoria gli accarezzò la guancia con il dorso della mano.

“Sei più affascinante che da uomo. Allora, tesoro sotto la sabbia, come soprannome, ti piace Madama Rossa?” domandò.

Tsuyoshi sospirò.

“Ho tanti soprannomi, uno in più non mi darà problemi” rispose. Si voltò verso di lei e intravide le sue iridi sotto la frangetta, sul capo della regina brillava una coroncina di metallo.

“Nessuno sospetterà che è ‘la donna’ al vostro fianco a difendervi, finché il loro sangue non macchierà i pavimenti” disse.

Victoria sorrise e si mordicchiò a sangue un dito, sentendo il sapore metallico pungerle il palato.

“Lo sai, il sangue mi eccita. Vedere le persone ‘squartate’ è qualcosa che mi dà il brivido” sussurrò.

Tsuyoshi assottigliò gli occhi e le avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio.

“Ho un’idea che vi potrebbe eccitare anche di più. Non siete stanca di questa torre?” domandò seducente.

Victoria rabbrividì e le sue pupille si dilatarono.

“Cosa mi proponi?” domandò.

“Questa notte, dopo che si celebrerà il ballo, fuggiremo. Vi travestirete da ragazzo. Sei abile a cambiare identità senza bisogno dei miei poteri ‘a specchio’. Ci fingeremo due normali fidanzati e andremo in Russia, a uccidere il  _vostro_ nemico” propose Tsuyoshi.

“Oh, fingermi io un plebeo e tu una dama, eccitante. Però, in cambio, dovrai insegnarmi a squartare la gente. I veleni mi eccitano, ma mi divertirei di più a macchiarmi le vesti del loro sangue” sussurrò Victoria.

Tsuyoshi le fece l’occhiolino.

“V’insegnerò a usare i pugnali” promise.

 

**************

 

“Sei impazzito? Gettarti nel lago ghiacciato così, poteva costarti la vita! Potevo non riuscire a recuperarti!” strillò Victoria. Sosteneva Tsuyoshi sulle proprie spalle e camminava curva, i suoi piedi affondavano nella neve, il fiato le si condensava di fronte al viso.

Tsuyoshi batteva i denti ed era scosso da spasmi, gemette stringendo gli occhi.

“È… è una storia… lunga… però il boss russo… è morto…” farfugliò. Rischiò di crollare svenuto, i capelli gli aderivano al corpo, la pelle era bluastra.

Victoria sfondò a calci una porta di legno marcia e lo trascinò dentro i resti di pietra di una casa. Lo stese sul pavimento e si passò le dita affusolate tra i capelli biondi.

“Sei in crisi ipotermica. Devo toglierti i vestiti e scaldarti con il mio corpo, prima che la tua temperatura scenda sotto i 35° gradi” disse, iniziando a spogliarlo. Appallottolò i vestiti di lui nell’angolo della stanza.

Tsuyoshi si strinse al petto nudo la spada, le sue dita erano contratte e i suoi occhi bianchi.

“N-non vedi… proprio… l’ora di spogliarti… m-mia…  _re-reee-gina_ ” farfugliò, battendo i denti. Tremava vistosamente, la sua pelle era bluastra e le sue labbra viola.

“Non voglio vederti morire, plebeo” sibilò.

Tsuyoshi chiuse gli occhi e deglutì, rischiò nuovamente di perdere i sensi.

Victoria lo raggiunse con uno schiaffo, Tsuyoshi la guardò e la vide ignuda, fissò i seni sodi e pallidi di lei.

“C-certo… che non sei… niente male” biascicò.

“Non è il momento di offrirmi il tuo giudizio in merito” ribatté lei. Si stese al suo fianco e lo abbracciò.

“S-sai… anche mia madre era bella. Era bella, minuta e forte…” disse Tsuyoshi con voce rauca.

< Sta delirando. Speriamo che superi la notte > pensò Victoria.

“Lei credeva nella magia, ma io non posso. La balia è caduta dalle scale e io ho capito che i peccati dovevano diventare miei, perché lui era troppo pericoloso. La rabbia di un santo spazzerebbe via questo mondo. Voglio essere io il cattivo.

Se tu chiami peccato macchiarsi le mani al posto di un santo, allora chiamami  _peccatore_ ” disse Tsuyoshi, mentre le labbra gli tremavano e batteva i denti.

“Continua a parlare, non ti addormentare” ordinò gelida Victoria, accarezzandogli il petto muscoloso.

“Mia madre è morta e io sono scappato. Io scappo sempre, non credo più nella magia. Mamma credeva nella magia che c’è in questo mondo” biascicò Tsuyoshi.

“Io sì” rispose Victoria. Si sporse e chiuse gli occhi, baciandolo.

Con le braccia tremanti e le dita intirizzite Tsuyoshi la strinse, passandole una mano tra i capelli e ricambiò al bacio. Lo approfondì, rischiò di morderle la lingua e si staccò, ansimando.

“F-forse quel giudizio… alla fine… lo volevi…” mormorò.

 


	2. Mettere radici

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E se da giovane Tsuyoshi fosse stato coinvolto in una rissa da bar come se la sarebbe cavata?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZIdkE-PgV1w&feature=youtu.be.  
> Ispirandomi al testo della canzone: http://www.traduzionetesticanzoni.it/kimbra/settle-down.

Mettere radici  
  
Tsuyoshi si portò la bottiglia di vino alle labbra e ne sorseggiò il contenuto, le sue iridi erano liquide. Si appoggiò contro la parete e si girò, le sue iridi erano liquide.  
"Un altro, per favore" disse, bevendo l'ultimo sorso dalla bottiglia.  
Una cameriera gli si avvicinò e si sporse in avanti, la sua camicetta succinta decorata da disegni floreali lasciava intravedere la sua pelle rosea e i suoi seni prosperosi.  
"Sicuro di poter pagare? Ne hai già bevuti parecchi" disse.  
Tsuyoshi piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli vermigli e le sorrise, mostrandole i denti candidi. Sfilò dalla tasca una banconota e gliela porse.  
"Vorrei sapere da che parte è l'armeria, anche" disse gentilmente.  
La giovane cameriera si mise una ciocca tinta di viola dietro l'orecchio e schioccò la lingua.  
"Sicuro che non preferisci una bottiglia di vodka insieme a quella di vino e lasci perdere?" domandò.  
Tsuyoshi la guardò negli occhi, riflettendosi nelle iridi castane di lei.  
"Sai, metterei radici in questo posto...". Iniziò a dire.  
"Ehy, amico, vedi di rimettere i piedi per terra" ringhiò una voce maschile. Diede un calcio al piolo della sedia su cui era accomodato Tsuyoshi che cadde pesantemente a terra.  
Tsuyoshi sbuffò e si rimise in piedi a fatica.  
"Ringrazio che in questo momento non ho i vestiti 'buoni' con cui sono venuto qui in Russia" borbottò.   
Il giovane uomo davanti a lui si tolse gli occhiali e se li mise nella casacca che indossava.  
"Forse non sai chi hai davanti. Sono uno degli uomini al servizio del re degli elfi" sibilò.  
Tsuyoshi guardò la ragazza indietreggiare e nascondersi dietro il bancone. Un paio di uomini in un angolo del locale ridacchiavano e uno armato di pistola era vicino alla porta. I restanti tavoli e sedie erano deserti.  
"Perciò sei una sorta di fatina o hai delle orecchie a punta nascoste?" domandò Tsuyoshi.  
Le iridi color ametista dell'uomo brillarono.  
"La ragazza che stavi importunando è la mia ragazza" ringhiò lo sconosciuto.  
La giovane si nascose la bocca con la mano, sfiorando con le dita sottili il neo sul suo viso pallido.  
Tsuyoshi scrollò le spalle.  
"In realtà ero più interessato all'elfo dai lunghi capelli verdi che ho visto entrare qui. Sapete, mi hanno detto che era fedele all'ormai dipartito boss russo e non vorrei mi facesse la pelle prima di potermene andare da questo paese" spiegò.  
L'uomo con la pistola caricò, Tsuyoshi si voltò e lanciò il fodero della propria spada, gli colpì la mano, facendogli cadere l'arma. Tirò un calcio a un tavolo, facendolo finire contro quello dei due seduti, facendoli rovinare al suolo. Corse fino alla pistola e se l'assicurò alla cintola e corse dov'era prima.  
< Spero che nel frattempo la regina sia riuscita a ottenere dei documenti falsi per il nostro viaggio di ritorno > pensò, saltando su un altro tavolo.  
Premette la lama della spada al collo del castano.  
"La prossima volta, tesoro, non correre troppo velocemente a delle conclusioni. O rischi di non avere mai un dolce pargoletto con quella bella cameriera" sibilò. Assottigliò gli occhi.  
"Ora, mostrami l'entrata segreta dell'armeria" ordinò.  
Il giovane castano impallidì e deglutì a vuoto.


	3. Tsuyoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Spin-off della serie Le note della vita].  
> Tsuyoshi, il padre di Takeshi, non è sempre stato un venditore di sushi. Ecco uno spaccato delle sue 'avventure' giovanili.  
> ★Fandom: KHR.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge “All Summer Long” a cura di Piscina di Prompt e Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 1319.  
> ★ Prompt: Gli ingredienti fondamentali per un'estate memorabile.  
> ★Genere: Fantasy.  
> ★ Bonus: Imbucato alla festa.

Tsuyoshi

Ubbirow diede un paio di pacche sulle spalle dell’altro giovane.

“Laurel, è estate, ce la possiamo godere. Siamo giovani!” gridò.

L’elfo al suo fianco schioccò la lingua sul palato e si fermò davanti alla tenda, il parco era illuminato da una serie di lanterne. Si voltò e guardò la villa alle loro spalle.

“Io sono il capitano delle guardie dell’armeria. Non ho tempo per divertirmi” disse. La punta aguzza delle sue orecchie tremò.

< E poi qui fa così freddo da sembrare sempre inverno > pensò. Il vento gli fece ondeggiare i lunghi capelli verdi smeraldo.

“Laurel Letterman, sei noioso” disse il russo indurendo il tono. Indicò la tenda. “Dentro quella tenda ho messo gli ingredienti fondamentali per un’estate memorabile: alcol, morbidi sedili, qualcosa da fumare, un lettore musicale, foto di belle donne” lo tentò.

“Mi dispiace, sono già in ritardo per il mio turno” rispose Laurel. Si voltò e si mise a correre con la supervelocità, i suoi movimenti erano leggiadri.

Ubbirow sbuffò, guardando l’altro allontanarsi velocemente.

“Non si sa divertire. Beh, io non voglio perdermi la gioventù sprecando la mia estate” borbottò.

< Strano che le mie guardie del corpo non mi siano venute incontro > pensò. Scostò la stoffa ed entrò nella tenda.

“Hai dimenticato un elemento essenziale per una buona estate: essere un imbucato a una festa” disse una voce all’interno.

Ubbirow batté le palpebre, abituandosi alla penombra nella tenda illuminato da una lampada ad olio.

Ubbirow impallidì guardando il giovane uomo davanti a lui, si sfilò gli occhiali da solo e lo osservò. Impallidì, rabbrividendo e deglutì rumorosamente.

“Sei uguale a me” sussurrò.

“Scusa, ma ho fatto uscire i tuoi uomini. E no, non esattamente uguale, sono solo un riflesso nella mia terra. Terra rossa così liscia da essere uno specchio. Però è bastato per ingannarli. Urla e io dirò che sei tu il falso, dopo averti ucciso” rispose l’altro.

Ubbirow deglutì rumorosamente, un rivolo di sudore gli scivolò lungo il viso.

“Ti giuro sul mio onore che non farò stupidaggini come urlare e se ti volevo morto avevo già preso la pistola” ribatté.

L’altro si accomodò pesantemente su una sedia, con le gambe aperte.

“Bene, allora offrimi un bicchiere di vodka. Dovresti festeggiare, tuo padre è morto un’ora fa e tra poco verranno a dirti che sei il nuovo Boss della Mafia Russa” disse.

Ubbirow mise le mani sui fianchi e scoppiò a ridere.

“Dimmi chi devo ringraziare!” gridò.

Tsuyoshi riprese il proprio vero aspetto, il suo corpo si ridusse e comparve una coda di cavallo di fluenti capelli vermigli.

“Non ringraziarmi, era solo un lavoro. Puoi chiamarmi Re Rosso, se vuoi” disse.

Ubbirow si gettò in ginocchio e gli prese la mano nella propria, facendogli il baciamano.

“Io devo sapere il nome di una così splendida e mortale rosa” sussurrò con voce tremante.

L’altro volse lo sguardo.

“Non hai sentito parlare del ‘Peccatore’?” domandò.

Ubbirow annuì, appoggiando le mani sul pavimento.

“Il peccatore può cambiare idea quante volte vuole.

Cambia vita, nome, accento, modo di parlare. Copiando perfettamente persone esistenti o creando identità del tutto nuove.

Arriva, si fa amica la vittima, la porta a un soffio dall’ottenere il suo più grande sogno e, nel momento in cui lo realizza, lo uccide.

Assassino, ladro, qualsiasi cosa voglia. Fa i peggiori peccati e ha il coraggio di dire di farlo per quel santo e pacifico di Manuel. Il Nono è stato il primo Vongola a non volere la guerra e lui rischia sempre di mandare tutto a monte” rispose.

Tsuyoshi piegò le labbra in un sorriso.

“Certo che sai lodare la gente” sussurrò.

Ubbirow lo guardò negli occhi.

“Posso osare di meritarmi il vostro nome, per questo?” domandò con voce tremante.

__

_ Tsuyoshi sbadigliò e si nascose dietro la porta scorrevole, appoggiandosi allo stipite. _

_ Osservò Tyr alzare e abbassare la spada di legno con una serie di urli secchi. I suoi allievi ne ripetevano i gesti, cercando di andare in sincronia. _

_ Il bambino socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi rosso sangue brillarono di riflessi castani. _

_ < Sono tutti più grandi di me e si considerano adulti, ma nessuno di loro lo è veramente. Non capisco perché pensano di potermi prendere in giro > pensò. _

_ Ottavio lo affiancò e si piegò in avanti, impallidì vedendo che Tsuyoshi aveva un fumetto tra le mani. _

_ “Se ti scoprono con questo, ti puniranno” gli sussurrò. _

_ Tsuyoshi sbuffò e Ottavio glielo tolse dalle mani, nascondendoselo sotto la stoffa della parte di sopra del kimono che indossava. _

_ Tyr si voltò nella loro direzione. _

_ “ _ Bakatsu _!” gridò._

_ Ottavio rabbrividì e indietreggiò, mentre il maestro si dirigeva nella sua direzione con passo di marcia. _

_ < Idiota, mi ha fatto beccare dal  _ sensei _ > pensò Tsuyoshi. Strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare, i capelli vermigli gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso._

_ “Figli del peccato, stirpe di dannati. Voi sarete Varia” sibilò Tyr. I ragazzini sul tatami si voltarono nella direzione, un paio caddero a terra pesantemente e una ragazzina sbuffò, scuotendo il capo. _

_ “Peccato che siamo dei bambini senza peccato. Non puoi macchiare di rosso sangue rendendolo vermiglio un fiore che di base non si candido di base” bisbigliò Ottavio. _

_ Tyr afferrò Tsuyoshi per un braccio e lo strattonò, facendolo cadere in ginocchio. _

_ “Sei il fratello di un santo che è disciplinato, che è casto. E tu sei il più grande peccatore, mia figlia me lo aveva detto!” gridò. _

_ Ottavio s’irrigidì, i suoi occhi erano bianchi. _

_ “Io mi chiamo Tsuyoshi” ribatté il piccolo. _

_ “Ora lo uccide” bisbigliò un altro dei ragazzini. _

_ “Perché non impara a stare zitto?” domandarono borbottando un altro paio di bambini. _

_ “State zitti, o punirà anche noi” li rimproverò a bassa voce il più grandicello. _

_ “Ingrato animale! Tu non hai un nome, perché hai rifiutato il nome di Agostino. Hai rifiutato un nome santo. Perciò, ora, sarai  _ Bakastupido _, abbreviato_ Bakatsu _, per tutti. Perché sei stato doppiamente stupido, oltre che doppiamente peccatore” sbraitò Tyr._

_ “Io non mi chiamo né stupido, né Baka e soprattutto non Agostino. Mia madre mi ha chiamato Tsuyoshi e quando diventerò capitano dei Varia ti taglierò la gola proprio per  _ niichan _!” gridò Tsuyoshi._

_ Tyr lo raggiunse con uno schiaffo al viso e lo fece cadere a gattoni. Lo colpì con un colpo della spada di legno, aprendogli un taglio sulla schiena e creando un grosso ematoma. _

_ “Qual è il tuo nome?!” gridò Tyr. _

_ “S-signore, la prego… potete punirlo dopo, ora c’è il pranzo…” gemette Ottavio. _

_ “Prendimi il frustino!” ordinò Tyr. _

_ Ottavio rabbrividì e indietreggiò, sfilò dalla tasca un telecomando e premette un pulsante vermiglio. _

_ Arrivò un Gola Mosca, con pesanti passi metallici, trascinando con sé una gabbia metallica, chiusa da un lucchetto, con all’interno dei contenitori di plastica con dei  _ bento _._

_ Tyr continuò a colpire ripetutamente la schiena di Tsuyoshi, il bambino strinse gli occhi e ingoiò i gemiti di dolore. _

_ “Hai perso la lingua?! Rispondi!” gridò Tyr. _

_ Tsuyoshi aveva il respiro irregolare. _

_ “Ottavio, andiamo a prendere il mio frustino” ordinò Tyr. Ottavio annuì. _

_ Tyr si voltò verso gli altri ragazzi. _

_ “A tutti non verrà dato da mangiare e le ragazze saranno confinate finché questo peccatore non riconoscerà i tuoi peccati davanti a tutti” sibilò. Si allontanò seguito da Ottavio. _

_ “Non è giusto!”. “Vogliamo il cibo”. “Come confinate?”. “Questo maledetto…”. Diverse voci si frapposero sempre più alte. _

_ Tsuyoshi si rimise in piedi con le gambe tremanti e superò il Gola Mosca, da cui proveniva un ronzio. _

_ Tsuyoshi si tolse il crocefisso che portava al collo e ne estrasse un coltellino. Lo conficcò nel collo del Gola Mosca, spegnendolo. E lo utilizzò per scardinare il lucchetto della grata di metallo, aprendola. _

_ “Prendetevi pure il cibo che volete e se verrete rinchiusi nel dormitorio vi aprirò io” disse gelido. _

_ < E nemmeno ve lo meritate, ma non voglio essere ucciso nel sonno > pensò. _

__

“Tsuyoshi, mi chiamo Tsuyoshi” rispose il rosso.

“Promettetemi che non nasconderete più il vostro nome, tranne quando siete in missione” sussurrò roco Ubbirow.

“Promesso” rispose Tsuyoshi.


End file.
